In die Wildnis/Kapitel 13
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 12 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 14}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Blaustern *Löwenherz *Frostfell *Glanzfell *Tigerkralle *Dunkelstreif *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Sturmwind *Langschweif *Kleinohr *Borkenpfote *Sandpfote *Tüpfelblatt Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Ältestenbau ****Schülerbau ****Kriegerbau ****Heilerbau **FlussClan-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **Hochfelsen ***Mondstein ***Ahnentor Heilmittel *Mohnsamen *Reisekräuter Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, WindClan, FlussClan, SternenClan, DonnerClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: streundende Katze, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Anführer, Junges, Krieger, Ältester, Schüler, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Mondhoch Wissenswertes *Seite 172: "Sie blinzelte und (...)" - Vor dem Wort und müsste "langsam" stehen, da im Original die Rede von blinked slowly ist (vgl. Seite 155 von Into the Wild) *Seite 172: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit orangefarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Seite 172: Der Satzrest "(...) about what's going on." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 155 von Into the Wild) *Seite 173: Die Bezeichnung "Streunerin" wurde mit "Vagabundin" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 156 von Into the Wild) *Seite 173: Der Satzrest "(...) before the others get back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 156 von Into the Wild) *Seite 173: "Sie haben Angst, (...)" - Statt Sie müsste es "Die anderen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the others ist (vgl. Seite 156 von Into the Wild) *Seite 174: Der Satzteil "Rustling in the undergrowth beyond the camp boundary told Firepaw (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Rascheln im Unterholz jenseits der Lagerbegrenzung sagte Feuerpfote, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Lautes Rascheln im Unterholz zeigte an, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 157 von Into the Wild) *Seite 174: "(...) ihre verfärbten Zähne." - Statt verfärbten müsste es "geschwärzten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von blackened ist (vgl. Seite 157 von Into the Wild) *Seite 174: Der Satzrest "(...) on her tail (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 157 von Into the Wild) *Seite 175: Der Satzrest "(...) when Firepaw reached his side." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 158 von Into the Wild) *Seite 175: Der Satz "Yes, I did." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ja, das habe ich.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ja, du hast recht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 158 von Into the Wild) *Seite 175: Der Satzrest "Around (...) who had stayed behind (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 158 von Into the Wild) *Seite 175: Sturmwind wird fälschlicherweise als gescheckt beschrieben. *Seite 176: Der Satzrest "(...), Firepaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von Into the Wild) *Seite 176: Das Wort wirst vom Satz "Aber ... du wirst Gelbzahn doch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 159 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 176: Der Satzrest "(...), her blue eyes wide." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 159 von Into the Wild) *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...), Blaustern." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Into the Wild) *Seite 177: Der Satzrest "(...), and Firepaw felt his fur prickle with anticipation." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Into the Wild) *Seite 178: Der Satzrest "All around (...) Firepaw saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 160 von Into the Wild) *Seite 178: "Feuerpfote hatte die fragenden Blicke (...)" - Statt fragenden müsste es "staunenden" heißen, da im Original die Rede von look of wonder ist (vgl. Seite 161 von Into the Wild) *Seite 178: Das Wort worüber vom Satz "Tauschen sich aus worüber?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 161 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 179: "(...), hatte er ganz vergessen, (...)" - Vor dem Wort ganz müsste "scheinbar" stehen, da im Original die Rede von seemed to have forgotten ist (vgl. Seite 161 von Into the Wild) *Seite 179: Der Satzrest "(...) got up to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 162 von Into the Wild) *Seite 180: Der Satz "You'd better go and see Spottedleaf." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihr geht jetzt besser und sucht Tüpfelblatt auf.") wurde im Deutschen mit "geht jetzt zu Tüpfelblatt." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 163 von Into the Wild) *Seite 181: "Alle Katzen im Clan standen nun zusammen gegen (...)" - Statt standen nun zusammen müsste es "schienen nun vereint zu sein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von seemed to be united ist (vgl. Seite 163 von Into the Wild) *Seite 181: Der Satzteil "Firepaw and Graypaw walked quickly toward (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 163 von Into the Wild) *Seite 182: Der Satzrest "They arrived at (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 164 von Into the Wild) *Seite 182: Der Satzrest "(...) a place called (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 165 von Into the Wild) *Seite 182: Das Wort "bald" vom Satz "Der Gedanke, bald ein (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 165 von Into the Wild) *Seite 182: Der Satzrest "(...) he couldn't (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 165 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 13es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 13 Kategorie:Verweise